kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lost Pilot
The Lost Pilot is the first episode of the first season of Kappa Mikey. Synopsis Team LilyMu are pursuing Gonard, who is fleeing in his truck. Gonard ejects his helicopter from his truck and flies away. Gonard fires a torrent of cards at his pursuers, which transform into robots upon hitting the ground. Team LilyMu are initially able to fight their way through the robots in their battle wagon, but are eventually buried under a mountain of robots. Ozu ends the scene. Ozu angrily denounces the cards and wishes the show could be more original. He announces that LilyMu is no longer the most popular show in Japan. He decides to cancel the show due to its extremely low popularity. He then relents and decides that he will allow the show to continue if they can find a new main character for the show. Mikey Simon is auditioning for a role in a local play at the YMCA. Mikey puts on an overly dramatic performance, causing his acting skills to be denounced and him to be rejected. Ozu and the LilyMu cast are holding auditions at LilyMu Studio for the new main character of LilyMu. They are unable to find a suitable candidate, and try to come up with a different way of choosing a new star. Guano suggests distributing scratch-off cards to choose a new actor, which Ozu eventually agrees to. Mikey is sitting on the curb, lamenting his failures. Suddenly, one of the LilyMu scratch cards is blown into his face. He scratches it and discovers that he has won the role. He travels to Japan to join the cast of LilyMu. Ozu and the cast meet Mikey at the airport. Ozu decides that Mikey will be a suitable star and decides not to cancel the show. The cast offer to take Mikey out to see Tokyo before his press conference. They spend the day seeing the sights and then return to LilyMu Studio. Ozu berates the cast for not showing Mikey the "real Tokyo" and takes Mikey out himself. Ozu, Mikey, and Yes Man perform the same activities that the cast had done earlier. They return to the studio for the press conference. Mikey is introduced to the Japanese public and is well-received. Ozu rescues Mikey from his fans, but Mikey is forced to flee, telling the rest of the cast that he will be back later. Later, Ozu and Mikey are having dinner. Ozu introduces Mikey to the perks of being a famous actor. Mikey eventually returns to LilyMu Studio, where the cast are furious that Mikey did not show up to rehearse. Mikey attributes this to his newfound fame. He rejects offers to spend time with the cast, claiming that he is too busy being famous. Guano reminds Mikey to memorize his lines and not to stay out too late. The next day, Mikey arrives very late to the studio. He is exhausted due to staying out late at a video arcade. They attempt to film Mikey's scenes, but are unsuccessful due to Mikey not having read the script. Lily berates Mikey for his irresponsible attitude and claims that he does not belong on the show. Mikey recognizes his mistakes and walks away, agreeing that he does not belong there. Mikey sadly wanders through Tokyo, lamenting his situation. Guano and Gonard find him and scold him for his actions. However, they ask him to come back and try again. Mikey doubts his abilities, but they convince him to return and help out his friends. The LilyMu episode is finished, with Mikey arriving and defeating Gonard after the rest of the team is incapacitated. Ozu is impressed and decides that the show will not be cancelled as long as Mikey stays. Mikey agrees to stay, and the rest celebrate. Ozu gives Mikey a welcoming present: a deck of Kappa Mikey trading cards. Trivia * This episode features several scenes which are used in the title sequence. * This episode features several characters that reference products of Japanese pop culture, including Astro Boy, Naruto, ''and Speed Racer.'' * The video game that Mikey and the others play is a reference to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dance_Dance_Revolution Dance Dance Revolution]. * Mikey and the others are seen posing with statues of tanuki, known in English as the Japanese racoon dog. * The characters' comments about cards reference the contemporary popularity of Japanese television shows about cards. Category:Episodes